The Last Waltz
by BlackBird5
Summary: Song Fic. Dumbledore has invited all those that Voldemor has killed to a dance. Not really, PG-13, but just in case.


The Last Waltz

By BlackBird5

Song Fic: The Last Waltz for Dixie is from the Civil War Broadway

Rated: PG

Warning: Maybe a little Pre-Slash

Disclaimer: I own neither characters nor song.

Author's Note: I did not change any words to the song because I felt it would a shame to alter it.

Albus Dumbledore stood slowly and looked out over the sea of students. Too many eyes out there looked too old for their youthful faces. It had been a hard year, on everyone. Voldemort had taken a direct assault out on the castle. Somehow they had managed to survive the attack. But that had not stopped the casualty list from including both teachers and students. "We are hear today to remember our family members," he glanced over to where the Gryffindor's were gathered, short of one Weasley twin, "And our friends."

__

Here tonight

As I look upon the faces of my brothers

I remember all the others who are gone

Safe in his grace

Watching over this place

With the dawn

A soft waltz began to play by an invisible band. Moaning Myrtle materialized, looking around shyly. A soft cry came from the Hufflepuff table as Cedric Diggory joined her. Cedric smiled and took her hand, leading her out to the center of the floor. Around them other ghosts, victims of Voldemort's wrath, began appearing and taking dancing positions.

__

Into his hands we shall surrender to his glory

And when they tell the story let them say

Of the Sons of the Gray

Not one turned away

Gently, Harry tugged on Ginny's hand. "Come on," he whispered. Bewildered, Ginny let him lead her over way from her friends and join the dance with the ghosts. Then others moved away from the wall. Ron blushed bright red as Hermione guided his hand to her waist. Behind him, George gave his twin a wink as he appeared with a pretty Slytherin girl on his arm that had died when a spell had caused a wall to collapse on her. 

__

It's the last waltz for Dixie

It's the last song she'll sing

So play it with pride

For all those who died

And the spirit inside you

That's the Dixie in me

Dumbledore stood back and watched as the students, former and current, took to the floor, the soft song meaning something different to each of them. More than a few had tears in their eyes when they recognized people they had believed that they would never see again. That was why he had organized the dance. To show the students and staff alike, that death did not mean that their loved ones were lost to them forever.

__

I believe

There has never been a group of men so splendid

Or a cause so well defended as our own

Be it Heaven or Hell

Hail and farewell

With a sad smile Dumbledore managed to slip away unnoticed and walked out onto the balcony. The stars sparkled back at him as he gazed at them. The pain of lost would be hard for his students to overcome, but he had faith in them. They were his brightest hope for the future.

__

It's the last waltz for Dixie

It's the last song she'll sing

So play it with pride

For all those who died

And the spirit inside you

That's the Dixie in me

"Albus?" Dumbledore looked up quickly, and then relaxed when he saw who had followed him out. "Severus," he replied, "Why aren't you inside?" Snape shrugged and moved to stand next to his friend. "You know I don't like crowds," he answered, easily folding his arms across his chest.

__

For all we hold dear

The road ahead is clear

For all the things we honor

The moment is here

Dumbledore managed a real smile. Snape returned it and lay his head against Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore let him rest there a second and then took a step back offering his hand to Snape. "Dance with me Severus?" Snape nodded, the stars reflected in his black eyes. "I'd love to."

__

It's the last waltz for Dixie

It's the last song she'll sing

So play it with pride

For all those who died

And the spirit inside you

That's the Dixie in me

~End

Review. Flaming is a No No.


End file.
